Help Santa!
'Help Santa! '''is episode 45 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening As the camera looks over the sleeping Misora, snow crystal drift through the scenery and a sled containing Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, and Onpu appears. The girls look at the viewers and wish them a Marry Christmas. Premise ''Preparing for Christmas, the girls find an elderly man in need of help. To their surprise, they find out he's Santa, and he requests their help. '' Summary Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko are decorating the Maho-do for Christmas, but they are annoyed because they would rather be at home enjoying the holiday. Aiko claims that Majorika is taking advantage of the holiday and she admits that she is- however it is important for business. Doremi accuses her of being greedy but Majorika reasons that Doremi should be more willing to work harder since it's her fault that she's like this anyway. Hazuki is able to calm them down by reminding them that Christmas is supposed to be a happy time, and Lala asks where Pop is. Doremi informs them that she will be busy over the next couple of days. It is revealed that Pop and her friends are busy setting out on an expediction to locate Santa. They come to a bench and stop for a moment and wonder if they will locate him this year, but Pop is sure she knows how he operates by now. Santa somehow manages to secretly sneak into town to see everyone and learns about what they want, so they need to look for him. With that she decides their break is over and they resume looking. As evening comes the girls take off for home when they see a cute holiday display, along with a banner for Onpu's Christmas Concert. Hazuki then brings up that it was probably put there to draw more attention to the shopping district; which inspires Doremi to try to do the same for the Maho-do, only for the girls to shoot down the idea as it could make things difficult. They continue home when Doremi accidentally walks right into an elderly man. He claims to be alright but the girls are unconvinced when they see how weak and frail he appears. He walks past the girls as Aiko begins to lecture Doremi to be more careful, but when Doremi sees he dropped something she quickly returns it to him. He thanks her and he continues on his way as Pop and her friends approach. Doremi stops them to scold Pop since she had told her that she was going to be busy with work and she should have shown up to help, but Pop and her friends inform the group of their plans. Doremi calls this foolish because Santa would never wander on the streets like this. This only encourages the group and they continue on. The following day, the ojamajo are back at work and are bored with no customers due to the holiday. They expected this and aren't in the greatest mood now. Pop and her friends are still looking but haven't seen Santa yet, but just then one of them spots Onpu and the boys eagerly run over to her. Pop angrily reminds them of their plans but when they don't listen to her, she approaches to let Onpu know what's going on when she greets her. She asks if they came to see her concert and her friends shyly hide behind Pop, then the group heads off as she wonders if Santa could be there. Later that day the ojamajo take off from work and see the old man from the previous day slumped down nearby. They bring him back into the shop and try to hide Majorika while getting him some water, but she falls from the top floor and bounces on the floor, causing them to panic until he recognizes Majorika is a witch frog. They are shocked he would recognize her and this causes Majorika to observe him and announce ''he is Santa Claus. The elderly man explains that he is has become quite unhealthy due to the severe cold he got recently; but because it's Christmas he has to work, and he's been busy the past year gathering information so that he could discover what every child would want. The book Doremi returned to him was his list, so he has to get back to get the presents and deliver them. He gets up to leave but they notice he's not in any condition to work, so they volunteer to help him out. But since everyone has their family plans to attend to, he allows the girls to wait until their families have gone to sleep later in the evening. The girls, knowing they will need help then confront Onpu to inform her of the situation and ask her to help. Initially she agrees- but then Onpu bursts their bubble by informing them that she has her concert, followed by an interview, so she will be really busy. She takes off and with no choice they frustratedly leave. At the Harukaze household, Doremi critisizes the "steak made out of chicken" dinner her mom prepared for the family when she notices how upset Pop looks. She doesn't say anything until after dinner when she informs Pop that she met Santa, and that they need to help deliver presents. Pop begs to come and at first Doremi scolds her, only to see how upset she looks and reconsider, but she warns Pop not to fall asleep. Unfortunetly, Pop is unable to stay awake and misses out. Doremi does try to awake her, but she ends up recieving a beating for it. In the maho-do backyard, the girls and Santa all transform before he summons his sleigh by ringing his bell and everyone boards it. He steers them to Santa Land while they admire the evening sky and scenery below. Upon arrival, the girls are surprised to see many Santa; who he informs the girls are only the ones who look over Misora City and prepare the gifts. There are several more around the world. He then shows them the present maker and notes that there seems to be a jam in the system, and this causes the others to worry as they are unable to fix it themselves. They begin to mourn the possibility of failure when the girls decide to try to help them by using Magical Stage. Everything begins to run smoothly again and everyone cheers, with the girls pitching in to lend a hand when they notice they are running behind. Santa asks them to help sort the presents but the girls realize they used up all of their magic, so they can't use it anymore to help them. At home, Onpu finds a note left to her from her mother, explaining that she had some things to do and wouldn't be home until late and her dad wont be home at all. But she left some dinner for Onpu in the microwave and hopes she has a nice evening. Onpu brings the food to the table and sits down, but she doesn't touch it as she finds herself distracted by the girls pleas for help earlier. Back at Santa Land, the ojamajo work on bagging the toys and lament their inability to go faster. Just then, they hear a familiar voice casting magic, and to their surprise they see the presents floating into the air and magically bagging themselves quickly, and Onpu appears. They catch the full bags as she makes a comment on how interesting the Santa Land is, only for Doremi to embrace her and weep as she thanks her for showing up. Onpu states she had some free time, and Santa approaches to thank the girls for their help and ask them to help deliver the presents now. He belives they can still do it on time because of them but the extra-hands will make it easier on everyone. The four girls agree and the Santa Land's cloud splits into seperate sections, allowing everyone to begin the delivery. Doremi is preparing to deliver a final present when she finds Pop still asleep. She was angry that Pop beat her up, but seeing how sad she looks in her sleep, she hesitantly leaves home as the others return to find her. She asks Santa if there is anyway he could meet Pop, but he tells her that like witches and humans, its forbidden for Santa to meet the children. The girls offer their own presents in exchange for Pop's wish, along with Doremi and Majorika's gift -who isn't present at the time to agree to this- and he is touched by their generousity and offers to do something. With his magic he is able to appear in the dreams of Pop and her friends, allowing them to embrace him and wish him Merry Christmas and thank him for their gifts. With everything done, Santa thanks the girls again and the foursome begins chatting about how much fun they had when suddenly, glowing petals begin to float down and they recognize the Queen's carriage. She appears to them and thanks the girls for being so selfless and kind to help Santa, and as a reward she gives each of them a certification sphere. She wishes them Merry Christmas and the girls thank her before she goes. The four girls agree this Christmas has been the best, and they happily quiet down to admire the snow falling around them. Spells *''Help the Santas'' *''Put the presents in the bags'' Quotes *Onpu's Mothers Note: ''Good job on the concert. Mama has to do a bit more work for you, so I'll be late. Papa is doing the night shift again. Sorry, but please enjoy the microwaved dinner. Merry Christmas. '' Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *As Onpu turns to look at Pop's friends, her scrunchie turns pink. *As the ojamajo cheer when the machine starts to work, Aiko has a pair of orange earrings on. They revert to blue when they jump into the air. *From episode 44, the preview for this episode showed that the santa's white coloring (facial hair, outfit accents) were gray in color. But in the actual episode they are white. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Group episodes